Just Your Average Zombie Killers!
by Ahren24-115
Summary: It started out as a normal friday night. So why is it i wake up with Nikolai and Richtofen in my house! RichtofenxOC NikolaixOC


**So i decided to take a small break from Monstri Ili Angel... But that does not mean i'm giving up! I've been typing it up during school on my ipod xD *claps* because i get my inspiration in History and English for some reason! Anyway, this was originally supposed to be a fanfic christmas present for my friend Nichole, but whateves :U i decided to put it up for y'all to enjoy!**

**Disclaimers apply here ;3; i would love having Richtofen... But sadly i'm not Treyarch!**

**enjoy! 33 -Ahren**

**Updated: Yes it's updated O3O Sorry it took me forever but my computer has been broken and was just fixed =w=**

* * *

"Hey Kayla? Richtofen is green, right?"

"Yeah! His hand model is black leather gloves."

It was an average Friday night. My best friend, practically my sister, and I were spending our time after school playing my favorite game; Call of Duty Zombies. At first it started out as a quick round to pass the time, but one round turned into hours of them.

"Nichole! Give me your controller!" I screeched whenever I saw she was playing as Richtofen.  
She laughed and pulled her controller away from my hands. "Never! If I can't play as Nikolai you can't play as the doctor!"

"HEY PLAYER I'M RUNNING OUT OF AMMO HERE!"  
The both of us went silent as Tank Dempsey screamed at us through the television screen. A few seconds dragged by before we burst out laughing at the mood-killer American.

"Listen to your brother, Kayla!" Nichole snickered.  
Now as much as I wish that Tank was my older brother, that was sadly not the case. You see, my friend and I were in love with this game so much that we actually made our own characters for it. My character just happened to be "related" to Tank. And by that I mean in her past, she knew Tank and looked up to him as her older brother.

I stifled a laugh at her and began playing again.

_Little did she know I had swapped our controllers._

Takeo yelled for help as he was taken down by nova gas zombies. Once that happened, Nichole turned and punched me in the arm. "You bitch!" She started to rant, "I hate Takeo!" I giggled as she continued to bitch about the Japanese man.  
_

Only the tv and playstation 3 were left on as the two girls fell asleep during their game. The quiet buzz of the console barely audible due to the silence of the paused game of Zombies. Suddenly, everything went silent. The buzzing stopped, and the crickets chirping outside were gone.  
One of the girls stirred in her sleep as soon as the tv screen flickered and the zombies main screen music began to flood from the speakers.  
Groaning, due to being woken up at 3 AM from a very happy dream she was having, she removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"Nichole, it's time to go up..."

Nichole tiredly made an attempt to slap Kayla away before yawning and getting off the couch.  
She grabbed her phone and turned it off all while dragging her feet and making her way up the steps with Kayla following her. Nichole flopped down on her bed and crashed as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
Unlike Nichole, though, Kayla struggled to sleep. Something felt wrong... Almost like she had forgotten something. She shook her head and laid on the blanket that she had placed on the floor. Before long, the girl fell fast asleep, cocooned in a makeshift bed on the floor.  
_

Birds chirped outside of the bedroom window. The sounds of light footsteps hurrying up the stairs caused me to awaken from my wonderful slumber.  
Something was different about the footsteps, though. They were too heavy to be my mom's, but too light to be my dad's.  
What really bothered me was the sunshine beaming right through my window and blinding me. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head as best I could. God damn I hated mornings!  
Under the blanket, I heard the steps stop.

"Nichole?"

No response. Nothing. Not even the usual jingle of Citron's dog collar or the scratching of his paws kicking opening my door.  
The feeling of being watched overcame me. Have you ever felt someone just STARE at you from behind you? Or just have someone loom over you? That's what I felt.  
And then I heard him. I heard that familiar, drunken voice that Nichole loved.

"I found the wodka!"

He was in my kitchen. Nikolai was in my kitchen. A VIDEO GAME CHARACTER was in MY KITCHEN.  
That wasn't the worst part though. Because when I removed the blanket from over my head I knew why I had an eerie feeling chill me to the core.

Acid green eyes burned into my grey-blue, burying into my very soul.

_**No. **_

This was impossible!

Not only was Nikolai in my house; but so was Richtofen.  
The Nazi continued to stare into my soul while a smirk spread from cheek to cheek.  
"Hallo zhere, Kayla."

I couldn't move when I saw those acidic eyes staring into my grey-blue ones. Richtofen's smirk continued to grow wider as the seconds ticked by and finally, he spoke once again.

"You're schwester told me your name," He stood straight and looked around my room before continuing, "Or at least she said she vas your sister. I know you two aren't related by blood, am I correct?" Richtofen looked back down at me only to see a lump under the covers shaking.

Trying desperately not to hyperventilate and pass out with this man in my room, I struggled to gather my thoughts. How did he get here? And more importantly, why the hell did Nichole tell him who I am and where my room was?! "Oh am I going to beat her up later…" I muttered before I felt my little cave of safety ripped away from me.

I screamed loudly, only to have my mouth covered by thick, rubber gloves and German swearing. My body kicked into flight mode and attempted to break away from him.

Let me tell you how completely idiotic that was of me, though. Edward Richtofen looks skinny, but **_god damn _**I will never try to punch him or even dream of punching him. Honestly, I wonder who would win in a fight; my dad or Richtofen? I don't really know. My dad is a landscaper and is pretty buff but Richtofen is-

Nichole broke my train of thought as she screamed up the stairs. "Kayla! Get your ass down here, girl!"

"Da!" A voice chimed in, "Get little girl ass down here!"

Richtofen's arms released their grip on me and he let me go with a sigh. "Und zhey are both drunk," He grumbled as he grabbed my arm once again and dragged me down those 13 carpeted steps of hell. When we reached the bottom of the steps, he pulled me into my kitchen, which had turned from a nice, clean, sparkling kitchen into a complete wreck.

In the middle of the wreck were Nichole and Nikolai, two Russians sitting among a row of different liquor and flavors of vodka, tasting each one and passing the bottles back and forth merrily.

"Nichole," I started to say, glancing over at the Russian man. "Nichole, may I speak to you?"

My friend stood up, having a poker face, and walked over to me. "What's wrong?" She questioned, looking me straight in the eyes. I pursed my lips, waiting for an answer to tell her.

"Do you know why these two are here?"

"No, I don't, but i'm loving it! I finally have a drinking buddy that can handle their alcohol!"

I fumed when she stated that. So some vodka made me a /little/ tipsy. So what? That didn't mean I couldn't be her drinking buddy!

I quickly calmed myself, remembering the situation we were currently in. How in the **world** was I going to explain why a Nazi and a Union soldier were in the house? Then suddenly (like they knew I was thinking about them) I heard the garage door and the sound of car doors outside.

"... I'm so grounded for life..."

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 1 (finally!) **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews and for staying by my side! I'm so sorry it took me so long to even finish the first chapter! *sobs* **

**I'll start working on the second chapter ASAP my lovelies! ;u; **


End file.
